


In the Ocean, In Your Arms

by Blaze22



Series: BATIM Shorts [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A rare sighting of a non-evil Joey, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, in time for mermay let's go, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: What would you do if, at night and alone, you were lured out to the ocean by some mysterious song? Joey finds himself in this situation and suspects the person behind it is the lady he has eyes on: Susie Campbell.





	In the Ocean, In Your Arms

A roll of thunder shook the studio. Rain battered the roof, which sent several leaks dripping through the floors. Joey, unfazed, continued to purposefully stride across the lobby of the music department. He adjusted his rolled up sleeves and straightened his white bowtie, then took a deep breath. 

"Susie, wait!" he called.

The woman reaching for the doorknob at the bottom of the stairs paused, blue eyes glancing through blond strands and over the fold of her coat. "Yes?"

Joey took the stairs down to the exit two at a time and stood before her. "Are you all right walking in the rain? If not, I could escort you home." His chin tilted up.

Susie smiled, close-lipped. "No, I'll be quite all right. Thank you, though." With a small wave, she opened the door and whisked off in the pouring, grey sheets of rain. He shut the door. 

Like a balloon, Joey deflated. 

There was a snicker. "Havin' tough luck with the lady, ain't ya?"

He turned to see Wally at the top of the stairs, leaning against a mop. 

Joey exhaled sharply through his nose and climbed the stairs. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. 

Wally shrugged. Smirked. "Yep. Just 'cause ya got one lunch with her durin' company time doesn't mean anything." 

Joey bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from rolling his eyes as he reached the top. "Please, Wally, I'm not in the mood."

"Just like Susie isn't for your-."

With a deathly glare from Joey, Wally shut his mouth with a chuckle and scurried off. 

Joey went to his office via the lifts and proceeded to work on the stack of papers piled on his desk(which were all supposed to be completed two days ago; but for God's sake, there was _so_ much to be overseen and done, he simply didn't have the time). Finally exiting the building at eight o'clock, Joey shut and locked the main entrance behind him. 

His studio was located on the coast and in the suburbs. Not far off, the crash of waves against the shore beckoned him. He hesitated as he glanced to his car on the curb. 

Giving in, he began the short trek to the beach through the ongoing rain and fallen night, not caring that his clothes were now damp. He inched his way down the rocky path to the sand, briefcase still in hand. This part of the beach was small and secluded, surrounded by tall, rocky walls and scraggly, leafy trees. Because it was unknown and rarely visited by other citizens, it was an employee favorite to go to when they clocked out of work(and to skip work hours, which made Joey's blood boil at the thought). 

He located a crop of flat rocks that bordered where tide and sand meshed. Joey rested his briefcase(which was thankfully somewhat waterproof) on one of the smaller rocks, then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. Setting them on the rock, he carefully climbed and settled on the slick, smooth surface. Joey sighed in contentment as he watched the darkened sea. A starless black painted the late evening sky, and he caught sight of a stray lightning bolt in the distance.

Listening to the gentle murmur of waves against the beach, he tilted his head up and closed his eyes, letting the cold rain pelt his tanned skin. This location often allowed his stress to fade away as he sat in the beauty of it, and he savored every moment. 

Then he heard a beautiful sound. 

A song. 

Mournful. Moving. Unearthly. The lyrics pierced his very soul, sending shivers through his whole body. God, who was singing? They sounded like an angel. 

Water now hungrily lapped at his calves. But Joey? He was entranced, dazed eyes focused on a point in the sea. 

The notes made his heart and fists clench, the urge getting stronger, growing harder to keep moving to the ocean, find who was singing and-

The song stopped. 

He stopped.

Eyes squinting against the whipping rain, a small wave crashed. Against his neck. Coughing as salt water met his tongue, Joey surveyed the darkness, the final, clashing notes buzzing in his ear. He was chest deep in the water, soaked to the bone. 

_How in the_ world _did I get here?_

Then he saw her in the water, not far off. A head of blond hair. A pale face stark against the dark sea, adorned by two blue jewels, stared at him for a long moment, as he did to her. A wave crashed over her. Then there was nothing but sea foam in her place(and he could of sworn he saw a fin flick up).

Frightened, cold, and confused, the man began to walk back, his head turned to the open waters in hopes that he would catch another sight of the person. Surely he was imagining things. How did he get out there? He knew there had been a song. Was she in danger? But no one else had been on the beach with him. 

Digging his toes into the mushy sand, Joey broke free from the water, feet splashing up tiny waves as seashells pricked his skin. He heavily sat down on the rock he'd begun on, chest heaving from the exertation. His white, button-up shirt clung to his torso, dress pants now thoroughly drenched. He ran a hand over his face, then pushed his spiked and drooping blond hair away from his eyes, smoothing it down. 

In the dark, in the rain, by the untamed waters, he whispered, "Susie, what the hell are you doing here?" 

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

A day had passed from the events prior, and Joey knew only two things.

He'd been lured into the ocean by some type of magic, against his own will, and with no recollection of how it quite happened. Next, Susie was mysteriously a part of that.

And Joey Drew was determined to find out why and how. 

Elbows leaning against the windowsill in the music department's lobby, he watched through the glass as Susie exited the building, heading down the sidewalk. 

"Geez, bein' all stalker-like ain't gonna help ya win a gal over."

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Wally with a lazy smile and broom and dustpan in hand.

Joey's eyebrows rose. "First off, mind your own business. Secondly, get back to work."

"Whatever ya say, boss." Wally tipped his flat cap before waltzing off, a bouncy tune whistling from his teeth. 

Clenching his jaw, Joey looked back to the window. His hunch seemed correct. She was heading to the beach, purse and all. 

Taking a deep breath before he could talk himself out of it, he hurried down the steps and left the studio, his things left behind in his office. 

The sun had broken free of the clouds for the afternoon, but the air was thick and humid. He waited until she disappeared around a corner, then he began to briskly walk. By the time he made it to the front of the trail that would bring him to the beach, he paused and quickly shed his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt, which he pulled over his head. His pants would be a nuisance, but, at the moment, he didn't mind.

Then Joey began to walk down the rocky, downward path to the beach. He quickly caught sight of Susie at the shoreline, which only doubled his efforts of remaining swift and silent. Looking down to keep his footing, Joey finally jumped the short distance into the warm, damp sand. He looked up. Susie was nowhere to be seen. 

Heart jumping, he sprinted to the water that brightly reflected the sun. "Susie?" he called. For a long moment, nothing. 

There. A tail, fin, _something_ flicked out and shimmered in the turquoise shallows. 

Joey waded in, aiming for it. "Susie!" His chest tightened. The water was making him sluggish. 

Waist deep, he paused. Suddenly, with a shower of droplets, a person broke from the surface a foot away from him.

Susie. 

Her eyes widened as she looked Joey over and began to turn away. His hand quickly darted out and held her wrist. 

She tugged against his tight grip, before giving in and looking back. 

Finally finding words, Joey said, "Susie, _what_ is going on? I . . ."

Then he looked down. Through the clear, blue water, he saw her midriff, which had green and blue scales slowly patterned on her bare skin and leading to form a mermaid tail. He glanced back up. What looked like the upper half of a swimsuit wrapped around her chest. Water sprinkled against her skin and darkened her blond hair, which cascaded down her back and pooled in the water. 

Swallowing, he met her startled, blue gaze again. Susie finally spoke. "Please, don't tell anyone. I'm _begging_ you, Joey. If anyone finds out, they might-" She stopped as if afraid to finish the sentence, a throat muscle jumping. 

Joey released her wrist. "Hey, hey, calm down." He combed his hair back with his long fingers. So he wasn't imagining things - that was good. "I promise. But what- what are you? What is this?" He risked a glance below the water again. "You're the one yesterday-"

She cut him off. "I'm so sorry about that. I had to, but when I saw it was _you_ , I couldn't, and-" she paused and took a breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm a mermaid." Susie gestured beneath water, slowing her words. "You've heard of the legends, right?" 

He nodded slowly. She continued. "I thought the person last night -- you -- had seen me like I am now, which happens every time I touch the sea. So I panicked and resorted to leading you out to . . . drown." She shivered. "Then I saw who you were." 

Joey tilted his head to the side. "Do I need to be afraid of you killing my employees with your angel voice?" 

Susie breathily laughed. "No, no. Just out here." She looked down, shoulders sagging.

A corner of his mouth lifted. "I apologize for not being some other helpless soul you could've murdered. And again, your secret is safe with me." He bowed at the waist. When he straightened, she was smiling, pearly whites and all. 

Joey studied her. "Susie, I hope you know you're beautiful - in the water and out of it."

Her smile remained, cheeks dusting pink. "Thank you," she said softly, "and for keeping this a secret." If anything, it seemed she had drifted closer.

In one, swift motion, Joey stepped forward and cupped her cheek with one hand, his other resting on the small of her back. Susie's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his touch. Then he pressed his lips to hers, eyes closing. 

After a brief moment, Susie melted into him with a contented sigh from her nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. 

In the sun, in the ocean, with her in his arms, Joey knew that, if only for a moment, things were good.


End file.
